


Stop and stare

by The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Journalism, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity
Summary: хичоль, ожп, грусть тоска, мысли о хангене (зериз сам герл он бой экшн хие)На песенный челендж на песню от Гали





	Stop and stare

В октябре на свадьбе Шивона Хичоль напился с одной из подружек невесты. У И Чжи Мин были красивые глаза, ямочки на щеках во время смеха и способность мгновенно добиваться внимания бармена.  
\- Ты слишком тощий, - заявила она, когда по взмаху ее руки перед ними появилась еще вереница шотов и Хичоль чуть не упал со стула, отшатнувшись. - Я наверняка на пару килограммов тяжелее.  
\- Это ты слишком толстая, - огрызнулся Хичоль, и Чжи Мин добродушно закатила глаза.  
\- Я бы держала свой язык на замке, дорогуша, а то я брошу твою пьяную задницу прямо здесь, - сказала она и тут же понизила голос: - Или ты хочешь, чтобы я бросила твою пьяную задницу прямо здесь? Вон тот красавчик в углу скоро дырку в тебе глазами просверлит.  
И Хичоль повернулся так резко, что его чуть не стошнило. Чжи Мин засмеялась, придерживая его за плечо и что-то начала говорить, но это было неважно. Это было неважно, потому что это был не Ханген. Потому что Ханген не приехал, и Хичоль это знал абсолютно точно. Во-первых, Ханген прислал вежливый отказ, корзину цветов и чек на сумму с годовую зарплату Хичоля - и у Хичоля, за пару дней до свадьбы занимавшегося сортировкой подарков молодоженам, словно желчь расплескалась в животе. Не то чтобы годовая зарплата Хичоля была гигантской суммой для любимца Китайской нации, стараясь оторвать взгляд от непонятных закорючек, накручивал себя Хичоль. И не то чтобы Хичоль жаждал увидеть Хангена, но он, чего уж скрывать, неделями готовился к возможной встрече, пытаясь найти в своей жизни какие-то супер достижения, которые могут сравниться с гламурной жизнью поп-идола и помогут Хичолю показаться успешным и счастливым. Но в приложенной к приглашению карточке Ханген выбрал ячейку "не приду", и Хичоль уговорил себя, что неприятное чувство на душе - это запоздалое сожаление о потраченных на костюм на свадьбу деньгах. А во-вторых, даже все эти годы спустя, внутренний компас Хичоля, запрограммированный на Хангена, наверняка все еще работал отлично. Иногда Хичоль не мог поверить, что другие люди не чувствовали Китай как некую часть своего тела - вроде левой лопатки - вроде бы и часть тела, и чувствуешь ее, но фиг дотянешься и почти никогда не видно. От всех этих мыслей стало еще более тошно, чем от головокружения, и Хичоль отсалютовал расплывчатому не-Хангену следующим шотом, и Чжи Мин продолжила смеяться, и ямочки на щеках, и еще пара шотов телепартировались на стойку перед ними.  
\- С другой стороны, например, печень - тоже часть моего тела, и ее я не чувствую совершенно, - сказал Хичоль с сожалением, и Чжи Мин пододвинула ему следующий шот:  
\- Посмотрим, о чем ты будешь петь завтра.  
Она героически дотащила его до отеля, где они с трудом нашли свой этаж, а на этаже - номер, смеясь, распили бутылку шампанского и надували презервативы с банановым вкусом на спор. Каким-то образом спор про победителя закончился тем, что Чжи Мин сделала ему минет. Хичоль как завороженный гладил ее ямочки на щеках, глядя на его облачённый в банановый презерватив член и яркое кольцо ее губ. Она, смеясь, отмахнулась от его попыток ответить взаимностью:  
\- Не дай боже мне быть той, кто познакомит тебя с вагиной, Ким Хичоль!  
После этого она потребовала заказать ей лосося на пару, и Хичоль кинулся телефоном ей в голову:  
\- Сама хочешь, сама и заказывай!  
После двух раундов битвы подушками с перерывом на лосося на пару, они уснули, вцепившись друг в друга. И где-то ближе к вечеру Хичоль проснулся с раскалывающейся головой. Он выпутался из одеяла и рук Чжи Мин и вслепую доковылял до ванной комнаты, где выпил три стакана воды залпом. Потом почистил зубы и снова выпил воды. Печень он все еще не чувствовал, а вот желудок явно не испытывал к Хичолю никаких теплых чувств и хотел быть услышанным.  
Он принял душ, выпил еще воды, оделся.  
\- Я ухожу, - сказал он Чжи Мин, не желая ее будить, но и не желая уходить не попрощавшись.  
\- Проваливай уже, - сонно пробурчала Чжи Мин, переворачиваясь на другой бок и с головой залезая под одеяло.  
В лобби Хичоль купил обезболивающее в круглосуточном магазинчике и пару пластмассовых солнцезащитных очков. На улице было прохладно, и Хичоль закутался поплотнее в свой дорогущий пиджак.  
Когда он добрался до дома, голова немного прояснилась, и желудок притих, и все, что Хичоль чувствовал, лежа у себя в кровати, это Китай - его тяжелое, необъятное, накатывающее как океанские волны присутствие.

Чжи Мин прислала ему сообщение через неделю: "Если ты все еще жив, пошли вечером в раменную".  
"Иди к чёрту", - ответил Хичоль, отрываясь от написания статьи об открытии новой районной библиотеки.  
"Если у него вкусный рамен, то я не против. В семь?", - написала в ответ Чжи Мин, и Хичоль засмеялся. Корректор Итук неприязненно на него покосился.

В декабре школьный учитель Хичоля попал в тяжелом состоянии в больницу, и Хичоль собрал немного денег с бывших одноклассников и отправился к семье учителя, чтобы помочь хоть немного.  
Дверь ему открыла измученная жена учителя, и Хичоля передернуло от ее хрупкости.  
Она очень была рада его видеть, налила ему чая, но от денег наотрез отказалась.  
\- С деньгами все разрешилось, - улыбнулась она устало, но без тревоги. - Помнишь нашего студента из Китая? Хангена? Он очень помог. А ты лучше купи себе чего поесть, - добродушно добавила она, - вон какой тощий.

Со злости и на самом деле на безрыбье без каких-то других новостей Хичоль написал небольшую сахарно-сладкую колонку о золотом ученике, не забывающем свои корни и людей, которые ему помогали. Статья получила невероятную популярность, история разнеслась по форумам и блогам, журналам про знаменитостей - корейским и китайским. Сайт газеты несколько раз падал, о чем Кюхен из айти с чувством матерился на кухне.  
Так что, когда всего несколько недель спустя, Хичоль проснулся с чувством, словно Земля изменила направление вращения, он сам в этом и был виноват. На секунду он подумал, что Китай сдвинулся с места, и лишь потом он вспомнил, на ком на самом деле фиксировался его внутренний компас.  
\- Ким, твоя звезда в городе, - на утренней летучке сказал сияющий главный редактор Квон, который всегда мечтал вывести их муниципальную газетенку на другой уровень. - У тебя конферения с ним через час. Вы с ним вместе учились же? Вытащи из него что-то взрывное по доброй памяти.  
Итук, который был свидетелем всей истории Хичоля и Хангена, потому что учился с ними в одном классе, неестественно закашлялся. Хичоль проигнорировал его.  
\- Итук тоже учился вместе с ним, - ни на что особо не надеясь, сказал Хичоль.  
Квон хищно улыбнулся:  
\- И когда нам надо будет поправить его ошибки в корейском, мы отправим к нему Итука. А пока чоп-чоп, лошадка.

Для съемок Хичолю выдали новенькую сияющую камеру и Донхэ, чтобы Хичоль к ней даже не притрагивался. Хичоль, привыкший делать фотографии к статьям с помощью своего айфона, только вздохнул. И когда уже в отеле в толпе гламурных журналистов специализированных журналов и блогов какой-то козел налетел на Хичоля и облил его кофе разве что не до трусов, Хичоль снова вздохнул. Вернее сначала громко обматерил извиняющегося холщеного мальчика из чего-то вроде Вога, потом отправил Донхэ на поиски чего-нибудь, что он может надеть вместо испорченной рубашки, а сам попытался затереть пятно в ближайшем туалете. Дело это отказалось бесполезным, и вскоре Хичоль опустил руки, уставился в зеркало и громко вздохнул.  
\- Хичоль? - спросил Донхэ, заглядывая в туалет, размахивая упакованной футболкой. - Это все, что я смог найти.  
Хичоль даже не стал ничего спрашивать, когда футболка оказалась сувениркой с последнего тура Хангена с профилем поющего Хангена в свете софитов.  
\- Господи Иисусе, - пробормотал он, изучая в зеркало окруженную сиянием голову Хангена у себя на груди.  
И так Хичоль оказался в конференц-зале в фанатской футболке, окруженный вычищенными и отутюженными журналистами из гламурных журналов, которые тут же смерили его уничижительными взглядами. Только рафинирванный мальчик поморщился и губами произнес "Извини!" Хичоль проигнорировал его. С утра от чувства его собственного достоинства уже совсем почти ничего не осталось.  
Квон может отыметь его в задницу, хмуро решил Хичоль, уставившись в свой мобильный, но никакой бомбы не будет. Тревожное чувство из-за смещения земной оси все никак не отпускало Хичоля, и он рассеянно тер место в центре груди, где это зудящее чувство, казалось, концентрировалось. А потом что-то словно хрустнуло и наконец-то встало на свое место, и Хичоль - как цветок к солнцу - обернулся к Хангену.  
\- Здравствуйте, - сказал он на своем дурацком мягком корейском, и Хичолю захотелось сломать что-нибудь. Он постарался слиться со стеной.  
Когда Ханген приехал со своим первым международным туром в Корею, Шивон долго уговаривал Хичоля сходить вместе с ним. Хичоль сослался на дела, но в самый последний момент купил себе билет и разрешил себе сходить и посмотреть всего один раз. Он думал, что останется всего на пару песен, а потом уйдет, но простоял целый концерт, окруженный старшеклассницами и не в силах отвести глаз от все еще подростковых длинных рук Хангена и от его высветленных волос и вежливой мягкой улыбки, из-за которой мама Хичоля всегда считала, что это Ханген попал под дурное влияние Хичоля, в то время как на самом деле они, в общем, всю дорогу подначивали друг друга. Хичолю всегда хотелось думать, что они открывали друг друга с разных сторон, и что хороших сторон они друг у друга находили больше, чем плохих. Но тогда на концерте он понял, что это не так. Где-то внутри Хичоля , глубоко-глубоко внизу булькала черная-черная жижа, которой, когда дело касалось Хангена, было всё равно на моральность и хорошесть, ей всегда хотелось больше. Больше поцелуев на крыше школы и украдкой у Хичоля в комнате, больше ссор перед школой и драк и дурацких споров и поломанных рук и разбитых носов и идиотских бравад и громких слов любви и столько едкой ненависти. Эта черная-черная жижа была хичолевским сердцем, и оно стучало как сумасшедшее все эти годы. Тогда на концерте Хичоль смотрел на сияющего спокойным счастьем Хангена и думал, что, может быть, Ханген был прав, что выбрал это спокойствие. Даже если сам Хичоль никогда бы такого выбора не сделал.  
\- Сделай пару фоток поприличнее, - тихо сказал Хичоль Донхэ, в одно ухо слушая ответ Хангена на вопрос о новом альбоме, и протянул ему свой диктофон. - И позаписывай всю эту дребедень, я пойду покурю.  
\- Ты же не куришь, - удивился Донхэ, но пожал плечами.  
Хичоль кинул последний быстрый взгляд на Хангена и прошмыгнул за дверь. В последний момент на него как из печки пахнуло - Ханген скользнул взглядом по последнему ряду, и Хичоль поскорее прикрыл за собой дверь.

\- Классная футболка, - сказала ухоженная женщина средних лет с сильным китайским акцентом, закуривая рядом с Хичолем.  
Хичоль поморщился и промолчал.  
\- Ким Хичоль, верно? - спросила женщина, и Хичоль все еще молча несильно поклонился, делая еще один глоток кофе.  
\- У Сяо Фэн, - представилась она. - Ханген хочет дать интервью твоей газете, - сказала она, и Хичоль, как понимаете, снова промолчал.  
\- Твоя статья вышла очень вовремя, перекрыла зачатки небольшого скандала, так что мы хотели бы отблагодарить тебя, - сказала она, и Хичоль прищурился:  
\- Скандал?  
\- Злоупотребление снотворными препаратами, всплыли рецепты, пошли слухи о наркотиках, - затягиваясь, спокойно перечислила женщина. Хичоль обернулся по сторонам и прошипел:  
\- Господи, я же журналист, как похоронил эти слухи, так могу и обратно разбудить.  
\- Если бы ты хотел разрушить карьеру Хангена, ты бы вряд ли ждал для этого десять лет, - она затушила сигарету об урну и посмотрела на Хичоля не без жалости. - Интервью после благотворительного выступления, часов в одиннадцать?  
Хичоль подумал и кивнул. Он выкинул стакан с остывшим кофе и направился обратно в отель.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [people fall in love in mysterious ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511908) by [The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity)




End file.
